The Will
by Wolfenpilot687
Summary: Fox McCloud wakes up one day to hear stunning news. Wolf is dead.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Wolfenpilot687 here to entertain you with The Will, a Star Fox Fanfic, from the creators of "SSBB: Give Back my Clothes!" After DianaGohan's idea of this leading to its own, aside fanfic, I wanted to publish this one. I wrote it before the Smash Bros one. This one leaded to it. Enjoy and review!

Wednesday

"Hey, wake up!" A voice from somewhere said. "Fox, you have to see this!"

"Huh? Falco?" I asked, tired. "Ugh. It's 6 AM!"

"I know! We have a message, come to see it!"

Angered, I got up, chose my clothes and walked out my room. "What's going up?"

"It's…Wolf." Krystal replied, scared.

"What? Now what's the problem?" I said, eager to know his new scheme.

"He's…dead" Slippy spoke back.

I didn't say anything. I couldn't believe that! Wolf, my eternal rival…dead…Although all he did, I felt a big hole inside of me.

"Here. Look." Krystal input something on the main console. A hologram appeared. It was a bird like person in a black suit.

"Estimable Team Star Fox, the Cornerian Capitol wants to announce the tragic lost of Mr. Wolf Rufus O'Donnell, which has included you in his will. We wait you a the City Capitol at 2 PM. My condolences, Robin Twigs."

"It can't be!" Falco shouted. "Why would he give us something?"

"I don't know, but it must be important." I mumbled seriously._ If the capitol had a bounty on Wolf's head, why they notified his death to us using so a calm way?_

The rest of the morning the air felt tense. Almost no one said a word until an hour before the will reading.

"Fox, are you alright?" I hadn't noticed that my elbow was inside a cup of coffee. "You seem…bothered." Krystal was sure reading my mind.

"Sad, me?" _Well…_ "Of course not! Wolf made us the life impossible, although he helped us in some missions…"

"That's why!" She suddenly replied. "You still take him on count!" _Count? Me?_

"Well…uh…" _What to reply?! _"Uh…"

Then, I saw the lobby's clock. It stated 1:30.

"Uh…we're gonna be late!" _Great! The clock saved me! _"Team, move out!" _Seriously, I had to say Krystal: "No I hate him! I could kill him again!" No…I was sad…really sad…_

"Uh, Krystal? Why do we have to go with formal suit?" Falco moaned. I also asked. I wasn't too used to wear one, it was kind of itchy.

"Because we must show respect to Wolf! We're not going like were going to make that place go boom!" Her dress proved it.

"Heh heh… Go boom." Slippy whispered.

We got into Falco's car. He bought one the last month; he used the money we were saving for new armory! We menaced him to pay us every cent, or we would use it as a replacement Landmaster…actually, it would have been more fun if we brought the Landmaster…

After five minutes of driving we reached the Capitol. Inside, we asked someone about the will reading.

"Hey, guy! Where can we find the will reading of Wolf O'Donnell?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Is in the lecture hall 7-E."

"Thanks."

We took a hallway filled of doors, one of these…

"6-D…7-B…7-D…7-E!"

We opened the door and saw an enormous table with a lot of chairs, almost all of them empty. The end of the table had some people sat: The bird we saw on the message, Leon and Panther _(What they where doing here? They should have already arrested them! Although, they were very serious to have lost a comrade.)_, and maybe a Wolf's familiar but a little smaller, almost a teenager, he was quite silent.

"Oh, Star Fox! Good to see you! Please take a seat. I think we're all…" Robin said. _Of course we're all!_

I seated myself in a chair next to the little wolf.

"Ok. Now, I'll start…"

"Uh, excuse me…" The wolf suddenly said. "Mr. Twigs, what are those bastards doing here?!" _What the…?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Some time after Anglar's menace and much more time of the Aparoid swarm, the Star Fox team has retired for a while of the mercenary services they give.**_

_**The team is still gathered, but, for how much time?**_

_**One day, Fox McCloud wakes up to receive astonishing news. Wolf O'Donnell has died. Why? How? How the Cornerian Government did know about it?**_

_**Keep reading.**_

_Whoa! That kid was sure angry, but why? Anyway, I have my blaster with me._

"Uh, Lobatus, why do you say that in the will reading of your uncle?"

"Because these…bull-headed…and their pet whore…"

"WHO DID YOU CALLED WHORE, YOU LITTLE…!" Krystal shouted with her blaster pointing to his forehead.

"Hey, hey! Calm down! We're not here for this!" Robin tried to calm them. "Lady, put your gun down" Krystal put away her weapon. "Lobatus, what do you have with them?"

"T-they killed my uncle!" He started to cry? "They conducted him to madness!" _Hey! That's not true!_

"Lobatus! Shut up!" Robin threatened him, and the wolf quieted. Leon just raised an eyebrow, and Panther stared at Krystal with a lost gaze.

"Ok, now I will start!" Robin shouted. He fixed up his tie. "I, Wolf Rufus O'Donnell, in my full right, leave my beloved Wolfen to my friend Panther Cariso. Also, I hand over command of team Star Wolf to Leon Powalski."

Panther just nodded and Leon stood machine-like as always.

"Uh-huh." Falco mumbled.

"Ok, ok…For my favorite nephew, my enormous shipyard full of guns and blasters."

"Hey, wait He can't give him weapons! He's only a kid!" Slippy replied.

"Shut up, warty!" Lobatus said.

"W-warty?"

"Don't worry, Mr. Toad. The Cornerian Government won't permit it." Robin explained.

"Then…what I'm going to receive?"

"We'll give you the equivalent in money."

"Oh…"

"Well, were we? Oh, yeah! And for "that guy" Fox McCloud, I leave him, the rest of the money I won in my mercenary tasks."

"What?" _I hadn't considered that…_ "How much?"

Robin wide opened his eyes. "Five millions"

"Holy…" _But, why?_

"Apparently, he had very high expectative from you, Mr. McCloud." _Really?_ "Wait! The rest of my money, but, he must accomplish one task."

"Anything for the money!" I was already thinking what I would do with my prize! _Thank God, Wolf's dead! Of course!_

"He…must wear my battle outfit for one week." Crud.

"I have to what?!" I stood up my seat. "Why?"

"It's in his will. You want the money; you'll have to wear his armor." Robin repeated.

"That's…weird." Slippy said. "Aren't Wolf's clothing too big to Fox? A week is too much!"

"We know Wolf, that's not weird. Is…his honor code. He apparently learned it when he was a cadet in Venom's army." Panther replied. Robin shrugged when he heard that planet. "He said it, and said it a lot of times."

"Ok, ok. But…there's one thing. How did he die?" I asked. _Crap. I promised myself I wouldn't do that question. _I apparently attracted Lobatus attention.

"Well, as confirmed to me by Mr. Powalsky, Wolf O' Donnell died by a hard explosion on Katina Outpost while he was looking for some…uh, what did you said?"

"Data card." Leon answered, very serious.

"Oh, yes. Apparently, his body wasn't found. Mr. Donoso claimed that this wasn't a very honorable death to their leader. Actually, it was embarrassing. The explosion was caused by an unknown device that was left by in the Aparoid incident."

Falco looked skeptical; Slippy had heard all and was reasoning it. Krystal apparently was trying to prove it by staring Leon. I was shocked. _Would Wolf really fall in a simple and detectable trap?_

"It's t-true." Krystal confirmed me.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I apologize for not updating the fanfic, I was writing my OTHER fic. Don't worry, in a week or so, I'll get an internet connection for my computer. I really appraise your reviews; I'll continue posting after all. Well, read and review.**_

"So…here it is." Robin said, while showing me a shirt, an upper armor, a pair of gloves, a pair of pants, a belt, a pair of boots and Wolf's characteristic eye-piece.

"All t-that?" I asked terrified. "But…"

"You want the money? Then…one week." He answered, with a greedy look.

"Uh…"

"Hey!" Falco exclaimed. "Remember the money I took for buying my ship? Do it so I can have more time to pay you!" _What that does to have with my benefit?_

"Hey! What that does…?" I tried to say, but he pushed me to a bathroom inside the hall. I sighed. "Remember Fox, for his honor…"

I took the clothes and put them over the toilet. I clothed myself with Wolf ones. I expected they would be big, but suddenly the armor shrunk to fit me.

"Hmmm…why would Wolf bother on using an adjusting device?" I asked myself.

I saw myself in the mirror. I was a sort of Wolf's clone, except for the eye-piece that I didn't needed. It was scary. I went out of the room expecting to be embarrassed.

"Well, look at Fox O'Donnell. Heh heh." Huh? Why the hell I just said that?!

Falco wanted to laugh, but he closed his beak himself, Krystal didn't say anything apart of grinning to me.

"Well, it makes you see…uh…tougher?" Slippy commented.

"Huh? What do you mean with that?" _Yeah, what do you mean? __Huh? Who's there?_

"Ok, now Mr. McCloud, if you remain like that for 7 days, you'll be rewarded by the five million check." Robin claimed. "And, if you ask how are we going to know if you use it…" He took a remote control. _Oh! That explains the fitting device! But why it has it? _"…the armor has a lot of useful things, GPS, Communication device, and Wolfen remote control."

"Uh, a Wolfen? Why do I want a Wolfen?" Panther and Leon stared me angrily. _Oh. _"So…how I'm going to take a bath?"

"You'll not."

"What?"

"That's not necessary; the suit cleans itself and its user."

Slippy entered the bathroom and took my clothes. "Maybe I can fix yours to do what that one does…and use it myself! Can I?"

"Sure. And I don't expect to use a formal suit never again. You can return that one to the tuxedo rental?"

"Roger!" _It's not slavery. I'm just asking him a favor. __Or not?__ Huh? Who's that again?_

"Well, thanks for coming! Remember, one week." Robin said.

When he ended talking, I felt a needle-like object in my left leg. I lifted the end of the pants. "Argh…" I had blood gushing down that leg.

We drove back to our building. I said nothing to no one about the hurting. It was weird. When we arrived, Slippy ran to my bedroom and went out with my complete set of clothing and went in his room. _Yeah, the green and red one with the steel armor._

"Why did he just…?" I asked, but Falco answered right on.

"He always wanted to wear your suit. He told me so. Now it knew how Wolf's suit does it, he'll sure modify one of yours." _At least he took it from the wardrobe._

"Fox, Mr. Twigs called. He said you must wear the eye-piece." Krystal said.

"Oh, crud." She handed me the blue glasspiece and I put it on my eye and around my ear. "Oh, I'm almost sorry Wolf lost his left eye."

Suddenly, a boom was heard in Slippy room.

"Sorry I'll fix it! But I need another suit!" He went inside my room, a bit blackened, and took a familiar one.

I looked disgusted. "At least you should have taken a CLEAN one!" I yelled. "God! It's what I wore yesterday on that asteroid mission, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, that big ass rock almost hit you and I used our LAST Smart Bomb to save your ass!" _Oh, yeah, I forgot that._

"Yeah…but don't explode this one!" Maybe he'll do it again, and again, and again… "Damn it, Slippy! Are you going to boom all night?" _Wait, that wasn't me!_

"Sorry!" He excused. "I'll be silent!"

"Fox! What's happening to you?!" I didn't know what to say…


End file.
